Those Hot Windy Nights
by tonyslaveandnekogirl
Summary: Sequel to The Tournament While the detectives are off saving the twins in Neko's fic An Old Enemy, what is going on with Tony and Kathjina?
1. The Meeting

The meeting.

It had started off as a normal day it really had. The whole of things had been rather quite, and for the most part Tony Mera. It had for most of the day been a good day. His organization was running well as a result. He had had more time than normal to train. As a result he was tired an a bit in need of a shower.

Tony relished the feel of hot water on his skin, it felt so good to have hot water running down his body. As he cleaned his body, he felt his mind wandering to a certain woman. It had been two years since he had meet her.

Two years an he still wondered about his feelings about her. She was in a way both intriguing yet very frustrating in many ways. He had over the last few months started to realize. That the only reason he had joined up with Sprit World was so he could stay close to her.

While he could travel the human world without restriction or fear of discovery. Kathjina wasn't able to. She wasn't very knowledgeable about humans and a full demon. Hence when ever she was out in human world. For more than a mission she had to stay with him. While he didn't mind that in the least. For a while now he had been try to figure; out away to have her at his home on a more permit bases.

Tony shut down the water an pulled the shower door open. He pulled over his black terry cloth robe. Tony then walked out of his bathroom headeding to his room. He then heard a load bang, the sounds of chaos.

Followed by the sounds of people screaming an a lot of giggling. Before he could do anything, he was knocked over on to his bed by a red blur. Tony felt his body go hot, he opened his eyes to find a smiling Kathjina on top of him. She put her head down a bit to get a good smell of him.

Kathjina: "Ello! Humm.. ya bit amp, humm smell nice too. I'm uess ya ust got out of ta shower."

Tony: ".....Would you please get off of me?"

Tony thinking: ' Get off of me. everythings getting hard, my bloods getting hot....damn it woman I can't take this much long. I'm going to mark you.'

Kathjina: "Okies! Ust wanted ta tell ya that toddler boy ants ta see us. Oh an sorries about that small bang. I gots kind of board waiting on ya. So's I kind made my own fun. Don't worry I can fix it!"

Kathjina flew off of him and out his bedroom window and proceeded to fly around to kill time. While Tony got himself dressed and cooled down. He felt his blood slowly start to cool, most unwilling in a way. Tony was feeling the insane desire to fly out after her.

The woman was full of hyperness, an in need of something to wear herself out. As his mind wondered to what he could do to her to help get rid of that energy. He felt a more than a bit frustrated about it. She was more than a bit clueless, as to her ability to drive a male crazy. That was part of the problem. She seemed to have no idea what she was doing was driving him insane with lust an need.

Tony had managed to hint to Sasha about his growing problem. The once cat demon had simply laughed at him. Saying that females Kathjina's age were normally mated. Or at the least attached to a male. Sasha had even talked to her a bit, but as it turned out. It seemed as if Kathjina had been very sheltered about what goes on between demons looking for a mate.

In fact she had gotten very quite when the cat demon had asked her what she knew about mating. The younger female had simply looked at her elder with a very lost look on her face. Sasha had then asked about her parents. She claimed up even more an simply bowed in respect to the older woman then flown off like she was being shoot at.

Sasha had told him, to move slowly if he was truly interested in her. He was going to have to put a lot of time into building up a very solid friend ship first. Kathjina it seemed had a few things she was hell bent on keeping to herself. Leaving Sasha to think that her family mite have tried to force the issue at some point. Which meant she would be prone to bolting if she felt cornered about it.

Tony had just finished pulling on his pants when he heard yet another load bang. He turned around just in time to see a familiar red blur hit him yet again. His chest was still bare and he felt his breath trying to leave him.

Kathjina: "Ya ready yet? Ause I'm gettin bored waiting around."

Tony: "You have no concept of patents do you?"

Kathjina: "Gee when da ya get all cranky? Ya not sleeping ell or something?"

Tony thinking: 'Damn, it woman do you want me to lose control...cause I'm five seconds form doing so.....that's it your on your back now!'

Tony then flipped her over before she could move. Kathjina blinked a few times, then just looked up at her friend. Tony simply started to bring his head down her lips. When a load and all too cheery voice came blaring to life.

Boton: "There you two are! Now, come on let's go! Lord Koenma needs to see you both stat!"

Tony was starting to think, Kami didn't like him very much. Slowly he removed himself form Kathjina. Turning around slowly he faced Boton. He didn't bother to find his dislike for the grim reaper. Thanks to her he wasn't able to finsh what he had been about to start.

Boton for her part managed to keep her cheery smile plastered on her face. She did however make mental note to never interrupt the male wind demon ever again. Kathjina jumped off the bed, and flew out the window to wait for Boton and Tony to finish their glare match. Tony pulled on his shirt an flew out of his bedroom followed by Boton. The three of them took off for sprit world.


	2. The Dream

The Dream 

The room was dark devoid of any light save that of the moon. Summer heat left a slight haze in the air as a man with bronze skin reclinded upon his dark bed. Even the sheets were no longer cool from the heat. He could feel the sweat begin to form on his body. Raven hair clung to his forehead.

Tranquility filled him as he closed his eyes. He had been here before, just the other night in fact. But would the same thing happen again? Only time would be able to tell. Wind began to blow across his skin cooling him down.

It felt so good to feel something that was a second nature to him. But then the touch came. It was soft, just barely brushing his cheek. He felt his breathing deepen. Could it be? Was this really happening?

He shot his hand up and grabbed the hand that was touching him. He caressed it gently before pulling it and the body attached. Just before he kissed the being he opened his eyes. Just as he expected there was the woman he loved. Her long red hair was no longer pulled back into the braid that usually kept it tamed. Instead it hung loosely around her pale shoulders. Blue eyes glittered with love and joy.

"Why do you torment me?" he asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tony," she whispered as her head continued its desent.

The kiss was long and passionate. Tony wished more than anything that this would never end. He pulled his love down onto of him. Perhaps this time he would be able to finish what he began. Unfortunately this was never meant to be.

Tony's eyes opened and his love was nowhere to be found. Sighing he fell back onto his bed. It was just a dream like every night before. Kathjina wasn't here, she never was. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Who do ya think! Get up sleepy head it is time ta go!" Kathjina's voice filtered through the closed door.

Tony sighed again, "Alright just give me a minute."

"Alright but I'm countin' so ya better 'urry!"

Tony gathered his clothes together. Now he remembered, the mission. This was the first mission that Kathjina and he would be doing without the Spirit Detectives. Sighing a third time, Tony looked out the window. Alone with Kathjina, this was exactly what he did not need with these dreams.


	3. The Flight

The flight

Two darting objects went flying at mock five through the skies of Makai. Both moved with grace and speed that would have made an jumbo jet look slow and a eagle look bad. So it was with some surprise. When the one in front stopped suddenly. The one behind her just barely avoided crashing into her. As it was he had gotten very close to her and his body was driving him crazy. Seeing as how just a few hours, before he had a dream he wanted very much to make reality.

" Did you have to do that?"

'Must you do theses things to me Kami, I can barely hold on as it is. It's all I can do not to grab her. Kami I want to kiss her, so bad.'

"Ust be getting me barings, tis been awhile since I've been here. Don't want ya be ending up in tha wrong territory."

'Have to touch, kiss,.... why is my body doing this to me.'

"Tony, Tony, Tony. What tis with ya? Do ya need me to heal ya or something?"

'Yes, oh please do so... Please just get a bit closer...... then I can kiss you, do things to you I've wanted to so badly.... body far to in heat like state. I'd mark her without thinking about it twice.'

"... Just thinking about the demon lord. Koeman wants us to ask for his support."

"Sure ya where. Ya really need ta get to bed earlier. Now as fer me da...I mean the lord. He's pretty laid back, not into all that uppity junk at all. He's just interested in ya strength, how hard ya hit. How hard ya can take, what ya can do with techs. He's not ever be one for dealing with sprit world uppers, but then ta never sent any wind youki ta deal with him."

"Well, he sounds like a pleasant fellow. Let me guess he's going to send out his troops the moment we get into site?"

'Kami, I want you so badly....please just....'

Kathjina eyes narrowed at her partner, how dare he say that about her Da. Tony looked at her with a slight discomfort. No, it wasn't Tony's fault he didn't know the lord was ter Da. He had not meant any disrespect, he was just worried about getting into a pinch. Not that she could blame him, her Da did have a bad rep for that short of thing.

Besides she hadn't told him or Koeman he was, her and Jin didn't like to blab it about. Their Da had quite a few enemies, and more than a few demons still looked at their Mum like she was single. Kathjina felt her angar leave as fast as it had come, her eyes went soft and she moved closer to him. Strangely that seemed to cause him some short of conflict.

'Don't give me those eyes....I need....'

"No, he knows we are coming. Koemana sent our pics to him. Won't be sending anyone out at us. Should be just fine, long as we keep out of ya rest of ta lords lands."

"Good, I don't really feel like fighting with anyone at present."

"Well then, move up here next ta me so we can get moving."

"What?! Why do I need to be right next to you?"

'must mark....mine she's mine...have to....'

"Well, thanks! Ya, really know how ta make a girl feel wanted. But ta answer your question, one it's faster since I know where I need to go now. Two ya uses the back door and surprise them with how smart we are."

'Want isn't the problem Kathjina.....it's more like burning need to mate until we both pass out that's the problem.....'

Tony just tried to repress his growing need. Kathjina simply took Tony's silence as a yes, grabbed him by the hand and took off like a bullet. Tony meanwhile just hopped she won't notice his pants or anything in them. He was starting to feel very frustrated and wasn't very happy about any of this.

His mind was very much a jumble of thoughts that each said something different. One told him blow off this stupid mission, and grab the woman he loved and start kissing. Another said kiss, mark, and bed back in his home. One seemed to think that beds were over ratted and that the sky was a mighty fine place to kiss. Yet another thought it mite be fun to mate in this lords cattle. One of the more depraved voices seemed to think that faking tiredness. So he could lean a bit her back or ketch a ride on her back.

While his hands were getting up close and personal would be just fine. A more saintly voice said propose marriage first then attempt grope, kiss and mark. Either way Tony was getting the feeling that he wasn't going to win. His body had gotten a mind of it's own along with his dreams. Which seemed to like to torment him, more and more every night. He was not a happy man. All he wanted to do was grab her and head home with her. The next stop was going to be the bedroom. From which they were not going to be leaving any time soon once he got her into it.

Kathjina was beginning to wonder about her friend. Tony had been very strange as of late and his blow up at her a few minutes ago. Seemed to confirm to her that Tony was not in his right or left mind. She only hopped that he would be claim around her Da. Her father wasn't a high lord for nothing, and while he did shun most rules. He wasn't one to deal with demons he thought of as crazy. She still remembered the last time, Koeman had sent people to see him.

Now that had ended in a big mess, not only had he taken the offence to the fact that they we weak. But he had taken it as a personal insult that Koeman had sent earth demons and a snake demon. While the earth demons could be excepted for the most part. The poor male snake demon had the great misfortune to looked a bit too much like the late Setto. Who at the time had not been dead.

It had been all her mother could do to keep him from going into a murderous rampage. Not that her brother had been much better. Jin had seen it in his great foresight to come for a visit that day. Now that had been a site to see. Da and Jin had ran that poor demon from the cattle. All the way to the a portal he just barely managed to get through before they had managed to get him.

Kathjina was too deep in thought to notice. Poor Tony was starting to look like a man taking his final steps to going over the edge. He could hardly handle this range of closeness to her. His body had become a vile traitor and the voices were demanding he take action. Before Tony could even resolve what kind of action to take. He was pulled from his thoughts by the woman who had come to dominate them.

"Were here! Now ust stay close will ya. Don't want tha kittys thinking ya there new play pal."

"Kitties? Could you please explain this, for I'm failing to see what you mean by this."

"Oh, nothing ta worry about. Just that ya a bit frisky sometimes. Likes to play with new peeps, when ta visit. So just be keeping na me an they won't be knocking ya over."

Tony looked at her with disbelief how could a kitty knock him over? Most importantly why would she know this, Tony tried to think but he felt his body start back up again. So thinking was no longer an option, except for one course of action which he couldn't take.

Kathjina simply pulled him closer to her, and went up to a strange looking door. The door was strange in the fact that it didn't look like one could push or pull it open. Tony's body was starting to act up more and he dearly hopped that this wouldn't take long. Other wise he was very sure of what he would and who he would be doing.

Kathjina solved the mystery for him rather quickly. She simply said something in a langue that Tony. Could only a assume was a wind demon tong of some kind. The door slid into a slot to the right leaving them free to enter. Briefly Tony left a short stab of pain. His father had run out on his mother; before he had even been born. Leaving him with no knowledge of his demon side at all.

He had learned all he knew by trial and error at least with his powers. While he had been certain he had done a fair job of training himself. He had never really seen what could be done with the wind. Well at least not until he had come across her. That had been a very strange yet wonderful day.

Flash back to meeting.

Tony had been out flying to clear his mind. He was in need of three more members for the up and coming tournament that Baku-Madoushi was holding. He had already come across a tiger demon. Now all he needed to do due was find three more people willing to join up with him as leader.

He had been sick of being alone, being half demon meant he was shunned by full demons. While he had not given much thought about it in his younger days. For some reason it had really started to weight on him as of late. Being with a human female while not unknown to him. Simply didn't seem like a good idea. The matter of telling her what he was didn't seem smart.

Problem was he truly wanted to be with someone who could handle him on all levels. Tony had gotten sick an tired of having to hold back every time he was with a human woman. If he didn't they would end up in half, but that meant he never fully had his needs taken care of. Tony had been heavy with thought, when out of no where a red flash had come crashing into him. He had been sent crashing into a near by island's foliage with the red flash on top of him. Now that had been interesting, in more ways than one.

"....owies...ust ember not ta insult mint..."

Tony: "..I assume you have an explanation; for knocking me over and using me as a body pillow?"

Tony had opened his eyes an was shocked to find a red headed female on top of him. She was dressed very oddly and had two staffs strapped to her back by a thick black cord. He studied her with growing interest, she looked like a fighter. Not only that but she felt good, really good. He could barely understand why it felt so good for her to be right on top of him.

The only thing he did know was that he didn't want her to move anytime soon. Which looked like a very likely prospect since she had passed out. Carefully he used the wind around him to pick himself and the unknown female up as they were. He then took them to his home. He had been grateful that he had a set of 25 feet high windows leading into his bedroom. Tony had placed himself and her on the bed and fallen a sleep. This had lead to a very interesting situation later, which had felt him both healed and wounded. He had realized at the time, he may have finally found that which he had been searching for.

End flash back....


	4. Meeting the Family

Meet the family.

Tony just let himself be pulled along by Kathjina who for some strange reason seemed to know where she was going. Tony only hoped that his body would cool down soon. Thanks to the coldness of the wind that was blowing in the castle. He was sure that it would.

While Tony was trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. Kathjina was hopping that her parents wouldn't be too upset with her. She was still a bit worried about them being mad at her.

They had gone at it pretty bad, when she had told them about her decision to work for the toddler. Her Da and Mum had not been happy at all. They had been trying to get her to go to yet another ball.

Which meant they were trying to get her to find a mate yet again. She had flat out told them, she didn't want a mate. She was happy with her life as it was, that being unmated. An able to head off on missions so she could get into a good fight with her friends by her side. If she got a mate, she would be forced into having to quite her current job with Koenma.

Kathjina knew full well that no demon lord. No matter what his status would let his mate run with a bunch of guys beating up rouges for the prince of sprit world. A mate meant no more anything that was fun. It also meant no more time with Tony, something she wasn't interested in giving up.

She liked to spend time with him he was fun, liked to spar, and he let her be herself around him. That and he was fun to tease, oh she knew she shouldn't knock him over so much. But it was just so much fun to do so, that an a tiny voice inside had kept telling her to.

Tony felt his body finally cool back down to controllable. He could finally think again, he felt his senses picking up on something. Someone or someone's were head right for them. He quickly grabbed Kathjina and moved her behind him. Just as he flipped around he came face to face with two very large cat demons. Who both promptly knocked him over, causing him to land on top of Kathjina.

"Oni! Baku! What Ave ya done now?!"

"Kaza, they doing what ya taught them ta. They have knocked over what looks to be two demons who came in the back door."

"....Ya don't have ta rub it in Kakkoii....they keep busting things up. I ust thought they had done more of the same."

"Yeah! Ta bust stuff up right good! Been while since they actually knocked over anything that was living."

"Jin, you don't need to encourage the two of them to bust things up. They do a good enough job on their own."

"Ya know Touya you could ba next."

"In your dreams Jin."

"Will tha two of ya be quite. Kaza dear would you please call back Oni and Baku. It mite ba nice to find out who has come to call while they are still breathing."

"Oni! Baku! Off the two of them!"

The two cat demons purred loudly an ignored their "master". They were much more intent on licking their favorite person who was under this strange new comer. They had smelled her coming near for a while, and now they were hell bent on giving out love. Tony was getting sick of the two cat demons who were not moving off him.

Kathjina was under him, an having a hard time breathing. That and his body was trying to get all hot an bothered again. Tony gathered the wind around him and launched the two cat demons off him, then rolled away from Kathjina. Slowly she got up to her feet, she had forgotten just how much those two liked to love on her.

She got her lungs to start working again, when she looked up she damn near lost her breath again. Jin was home, her older brother was home and he was with Touya. No, no! This wasn't supposed to be happening. Damn it, she had not wanted to have to explain any of this. How the hell did Jin know just when to show up, when she didn't want him to.

First the tournament he had shown up and messed up her match. She had just managed to sneak back to her team mates just as they woke up. The only two who knew about her family life was Pixx and her companion. She had wanted to keep it that way, but somehow Jin had damn near managed to mess that up. Now her older brother was yet again in the mix of things that didn't concern him.

Jin noticed something that made him smile, the demon behind the male was his baby sister. He hadn't seen her very often these last few years, so he did what he most loved to do when he did. He rushed her, knocking her right on her back.

"Ello! Whats ya up ta, I've not seen ya in so long. Missed ya, my little wind mysterious!"

Tony looked murderous, he left his blood becoming hot. Not out of need, but out of pure jealously. He was ferrous an other male was taking liberties with the woman he wanted. To make matters worse it seemed as if she knew him very well. His eyes narrowed a bit, if that male thought for one moment. He was going to take her from him; he was going to be very sorry he ever thought about it.

Kathjina gave her brother a glare, getting knocked over again hadn't been high on her list of things to do. Jin just gave her a goofy grin and pulled her up and into a bear hug. Touya looked on as Jin hugged the heck out of his sister. It was then that he noticed that the unknown male seemed to be upset by this. Tony decided to put a stop to this mess before he ended up putting the other male into the ground.

Tony: "Greetings, Lord Kaza an Lady Kakkoii. I'm Tony Mera, _my _companion is Kathjina. We have come on behalf of Lord Koenma to beseech you for your support in a matter most regent."

Kaza an Kakkoii simply looked at Tony rather quizzically. No one had told them their daughter would be coming home, let alone with some strange male. To discuses business about the prince of sprit world wanting them to give out a favor. Jin meanwhile kept hugging the heck out of Kathjina. Who managed to get Touya's attention, in attempt to keep from passing out. Touya looked over at his old student and friend, he simply smiled at her an gave a nod of his head.

Touya then proved why he had damn near take out Kurama at the dark tournament. His speed was blinding, as he removed his student form her brothers bear hug. Touya then took her back to where he had been standing not far form Kaza an Kakkoii. Kathjina felt her lungs go back to normal but was still a bit dizzy. Thus she used Touya as a resting post, as Jin and Tony who was trying not to look too murderous looked on.

Kaza: "Well, nota soul was telling me about tis. But tis late and we were ust about ta have dinner. If tha two of ya would be joining us, we can work out the details of where ta put ya for the night. We can talk of such issues in the morning."

Tony: "That would be lovely Lord Kaza. The chance to rest would be most welcome, for _my _companion and I would be in need of it."

Touya looked at his student with his eyebrows a bit raised. It had been twice now that the male had basically laid claim to her. A male who for some reason was following orders form that toddler who was in charge of a group that had denied them the light. Granted Touya wasn't sure that he, Jin and the remainder of the Shnobi. Could have taken out team Tougro, the energy that Bui and Karasu let off alone had scarry.

Still a male who was working for sprit world was laying claim to his student. Kathjina was an would always be in Touya's eyes _his_ student. Thus he wasn't happy about some male who worked for the toddler trying to lay claim to her. Demons who worked for him, didn't tend to have very decent pasts. Hiei for example was a good enough reason for Touya to keep him away from her.

Touya: "I would be more than happy to help you to the dinning room _my lady."_

Kathjina gave Touya a weak smile and nodded at him. She was way to dizzy not to let her old teacher help her. Tony and Jin however both narrowed their eyes at him. Jin for the fact he wanted to spend time with _his baby sister_. Tony for the fact that yet another male was getting close to _his woman. _ Kaza looked sharply at Tony, he seemed to be taken a very deep likening to his _little girl_. Kakkoii looked at the situation with growing interest, Touya finally seemed to be taking on an active courting of _her baby_.

Touya took Kathjina's arm and lead her to the dinning room. The rest of them while lost in their own thoughts, followed them rather quickly. Each for their own reasons, Jin was thinking about how best to get even with his friend. Kaza was wondering how best to find out about Tony to see if he was a good match for his daughter.

Kakkoii was planning her baby's matting ceremony to a certain Ice Master. Tony was thinking about his very sound reasons as to why she was going to be in his room. He was also thinking about how she would take it, if he marked her. Then asked her to be his wife, while making her forget anything other than the feel of his hands on her.


	5. Bedrooms and Bathrooms

Bedrooms and Bathrooms.

Dinner had been good, the food anyway. Tony had managed to hold his temper for the most part as the Master of Ice sat near his Kathjina. The other male who's name he learned was Jin. Seemed to hold the same opinion of Touya being close to her.

Kathjina had been very quite during the whole a fair. This made Tony wonder just what she knew about them all. For some reason she didn't want to say anything about it. Tony was just happy about the fact Lord Kaza seemed more than happy to give them a joining rooms.

While they were not sharing a room, they were still connected by the same bathroom. The rooms were large and lovely furnished in a Celtic type style. But the crowning jewel was the bathroom, it was a large combination modern with a cliff like water fall style shower and large pool at the bottom of several layers.

It was huge, it was beyond anything he had ever seen before. Tony could only assume that magic of some kind was at work. Somehow the whole bathroom stayed a nice warm temp. The water also somehow changed with what the user desired. It also seemed like the bathroom was it's own little pocket world.

Tony was currently laying on his back on his bed; in a black robe plotting something he hoped won't back fire on him. He was waiting for Kathjina to head into the bathroom to get clean. While he knew it was wrong, he just couldn't help himself. He was hoping to talk her into a little joint showering with some joint cleaning. If his luck held out he was also thinking of trying out a new tech he had come up with.

One that if he played his cards right would get her into his bed, at least for the night. He didn't know if he'd get anywhere, but to have her next to him was good enough. To see her face when he woke up for once would be nice. He had spent far too many nights lost in lust only to be left cold an lonely in the morning. Just once he wanted her to be there when he woke up. As his thoughts turned to what he'd like to do to his love. He heard a sound he had been waiting for a giggle and the sound of clothes falling to the floor.

He waited a for what felt like an life time then quietly slipped into the bathroom. Tony felt his blood turn to fire, she was on one of the upper showering cliffs. He watched her back as she scrubbed her pale body with some type of body wash. Tony removed his robe an quietly slipped into the bottom pool. The water felt wonderful, and the view was better than anything he'd seen in a long time except for his dreams.

He quietly swam about watching above him. Her every move, he hoped she'd turn around. Oh how he hoped she would, just one little look that's all he wanted. Then he got his wish, she had turned around Tony lost his breath. She looked so perfect, so very perfect, all he wanted to do was fly up to her. Kami he wanted her so damn badly right this moment.

Kathjina turned to get a better smell of scents on the warm air. It had been so long since she had been home, she pulled her arms up over head and just stretched. She was moving her arms back down, when she looked down. Her eyes went big with shock, Tony was down below her looking up. Kathjina went red with a mix of shock, and something else she couldn't quite figure out.

' What tis he doing?! kami he...he looks good wet...'

Kathjina wasn't able to keep thinking due to the fact she slipped and started falling. She was still in too much shock to even try and fly, so she plummeted. Tony did the only thing he could he flew up and caught her. Kathjina left her mind start to register something important. One she wasn't falling anymore, two some very strong arms were holding her into a very male smelling chest. Three she was naked, very naked in Tony's arms who was also naked too.

For a moment she thought about looking down. She was kind of curious about what the rest of him looked like. She then felt a strange sensation run through her body, she felt very warm it was a new strange feeling. Kathjina was both scarred and interested by this sudden change in her body.

She mentally slapped her self, this was some short of mistake. Yes, that was it. Tony was just making sure she didn't hurt her self. She shifted herself into his chest so as to hide her naked form. Tony both felt and could smell the changes in her sent, her body was definitely aroused. His own body was demanding he start responding to her willingness. He was enjoying the feel of her body on his greatly. Too much, she just felt so damn good pressed to his chest.

Tony's lower head was demanding he take action an mate now. Yes, it told him your both naked, wet and willing now start doing what he had been dreaming about doing to her for a long time. She wants you back you damn fool it told him, just take her into your room. Then you both get what you want, it just that simply. Tony wasn't sure what to do, on one hand he had planed on doing just that. On the other hand.....damn his fucking honor.

Kathjina was starting to wonder about what Tony was doing. They had been up in the air for a while now. She was starting to feel very odd, she wasn't sure what to do next. The only thing she knew was it felt damn nice to be so damn close to him. His sent was so damn male, you couldn't mistake it for anything else. Kathjina felt her body relax, she wasn't sure why. The only thing that made sense was that she knew she could trust him.

Kathjina: "....Tony, can ya shorta...yeah know...un head down ta the pool..."

Tony felt his blood rush around even faster, his growing need was driving him crazy. He needed to do something. Lower them down into the dark waters would at least hide his rather growing arousal.

Tony: "....yes, that I can do that for you..."

Tony slowly lowered himself and Kathjina into the waiting pool. They spent the next few hours in the pool getting clean. During which Tony felt very good yet very bad, and Kathjina was starting to really wonder why his touch felt so damn good. Tony also felt something else when Kathjina asked him about a sudden warm rush that went past her hip. He just swallowed and said he had no idea what it could be.

Kathjina looked at him closely, he was fibbing to her for some reason. Well if he felt the need to fib, she guessed he had a good reason. All she wanted to do now, was get out of the pool get dry and into a nice warm bed. Now how to get out of the pool and keep what was left of her pride enacted. Kathjina had not brought a robe with her. She wanted to get some sleep, but she sure as heck didn't want to run naked.

Tony meanwhile noticed that the woman he desperately wanted to keep close to him. Was in the processes of trying to figure out a way to get out of the pool. He decided that he was going to have to play a bit dirty. Quickly a plan formed and he carefully gathered his power. Now if all went right, she'd be in his bed with in a few minutes.

Tony: "_I think I'll just head to my room. I'll leave the robe for you since you didn't bring one. If you would be so kind as to turn your back while I leave." _

Kathjina went bright red, oh like she was going to look. Ok, so she had given it some thought. But he didn't have to make it sound so sexual, it wasn't as if she'd planed on ending up in the bathroom with him. But for some reason she rather liked how things had ended up. Kathjina went even brighter red as she realized how much she had rather liked the whole situation.

Kathjina: "....ure...I kinda want ta get some leep...."

Tony simply smiled at her as she turned her back and he got out of the pool. Yes, things were going to be getting a bit hotter if he had his way. He took his time "drying" himself and kept one eye on Kathjina as he did so. Finally he was done and walked back to his room, and waited on top of his bed with only a smile to cover him.

Kathjina finally dared to turn around, she had been fighting with herself over simply turning back around and flying out at him. Would serve him right if she just rushed him, after all this was his fault. It had nothing to do with the small voice telling her to do so.

Kathjina: "....ell, I uess he's back in his room...ten, time ta get some leep."

Kathjina picked up the discarded robe and put it on. Most of it fell to the floor, but what could one do. Sighting Kathjina hated being reminded of how short she was. Then again she was a bit taller than Hiei, not that counted. Hiei was younger than her and still had several growth cycles. She noticed something the scent on robe was so nice...it was warm and made her feel like she had strong arms rapped around her.

'Damn it. I got ta keep me head, about me can't go thinking things...ust need some leep that's all...'

She walked over to the door leading to her room, and placed her hand down on the knob. Five minutes later she was kicking the heck out of the door while cursing her head off. The damn thing wouldn't open, and she just wanted to get some sleep. Finally she walked over to Tony's door, she hoped he was in bed or at the least covered. She didn't want to see him fully naked.....well she didn't did she?

Shaking her head to clear out such thoughts, she put her hand to the door and knocked on it lightly. Tony smile turned into a grin, while she had taken longer than he had thought. She was now with in his grasp, and things were going to work out just the way he wanted. He could an now new he could push just the right buttons. Her body wanted him, he wanted her badly, he would be able to make her see just how right it would all be.


	6. Fantasys and Waking Up

Fantasies and Waking up.

Tony could hardly wait, the door was opening but it was going so slowly. He felt the need to rush the door... no he could wait. This had to be done in a certain way, no he had to wait. Tony quickly looked away form the door, and tried his best to simply lay still.

He was rewarded with the sound of the door closing. Soft light footed steps were coming to him, things were about to get very hot. He felt a soft hand touch his face, his hand shot up and pulled the hand and body down upon him

Tony opened his eyes, and a grin graced his face. He could feel his body going insane, this was better than any dream. This was real, and he was finally going to get to finish what he was going to start. She blinked at him a few times, and gave him a rather quizzical look. Her hair was still wet and falling all about, the robe was stuck to her in a few places and the rest of it just rested where it would.

Tony pulled her down on to his hungry lips, he could taste her scent...all he wanted to do was feed upon it. Feed upon it until he passed out, she tasted so damn good. His tong made it's way into her mouth and began to play with her's. His tong was soon dueling it out with her's, his hands started to slowly peal off the robe. When she managed to break off his lip lock, and forced him down pinning him to the bed.

Tony felt his blood run hotter than it had ever been, this was a definite turn on. Her scent was mixing with her arousal which was a making his arousal go deeper. Not counting the fact that he enjoyed the fact that while he mite be pinned to the bed at the moment. He was getting a very nice view of her chest while the robe threaten to fall off entirely. Yes, he was a very happy man now if only that damn robe would just fall and she'd get just a bit closer. Her right breast was dangerous near his mouth and all he wanted to do was suck it hard and fast.

Kathjina"What the hell are ya doing"

Tony"Just this..."

That said Tony managed to move his right leg up and flip her over on her back. He was now on top of her, he saw the confusion in her eyes. He thought for a moment, he needed to ask her now. He prayed that she would forgive this little out burst and hear him out.

Tony"This was the only way I could get your attention. I'm sorry about that, but you were driving me crazy. This has been building since I meet you and I.."

Kathjina"Ook, Tony... I'm not interested tin a one night stand with ya."

Tony"No, no I don't want a one night stand. I want you ever single night of both our lives. I want you to be my mate."

Kathjina"..ya want ta be my mate...I don't know what ta say.."

Tony"Look, I know I'm only half demon but please I..."

Kathjina"No! Ya twit, I don't care about that. I ust never thought I'd find anyone who won't want ta change me. Most males don't like having there mates, doing what we do."

Tony"You don't care about me being half demon"

Kathjina"I said I didn't and I meant it. Now let me put your mind at easy...my mate."

Kathjina's hands shot up and pulled Tony's face down to her's, her tong soon got into his mouth and Tony lost all thought except for how best to make her scream his name. Things were just moving on pure instinct now and all he could do was feel and feed. It all reached a very fevered pace the moment he entered her. Things went a bit wild after that, the two of them were lost in their need for touching the other. Until Tony felt like he couldn't take it any longer he felt himself go over the edge as she did while screaming his name. Then both spent, they rapped a blanket around them and drifted off to sleep.

As Kathjina lay with her eyes shut, she felt the strangest of things. She wasn't sure what it was but something very odd was going on. Her mind started to wake up slowly, her body felt very warm. A nice warm pleasantness that was starting to move to a wild hotness.

She also was smelling a scent that was causing her to want to snuggle in deeper to the bed she was on. As she gave in to her desire to snuggle the bed, she heard a moan. Opening her eyes she saw a bare male chest to which she was using as a body pillow. Shock quickly filled her she was on top of a very naked Tony with a only a robe...which was now on the far side of the room by the door.

She felt very panicky as she tried to decided what to do. On one hand if she moved off of him, he could very well wake up. On the other hand; she had thrown off the robe at some point when she had been too tried to even try and head back to her own room. She had just crawled into bed with Tony. So she could get some sleep, and only after she had grabbed him a blanket and covered him so he would stay warm. She had no idea how in Kami's name she had ended up naked and using Tony as a body pillow.

Her intensions last night had been just to get some sleep and spend a little more time with him. She was very comfortable with taking naps; or sleeping near him she didn't know why, she just did. She's wasn't so sure how she felt about being naked and on top of him while he was naked as well. Then there was the fact at some point Tony was going to be waking up. That would be if someone didn't beat him to it by coming to the door to tell them breakfast was ready.

Kathjina felt the panic start to leave her, she didn't know why but it was starting to be replaced by the hotness she had felt earlier. This caused her to start to worry, that the hell was wrong with her? She needed to get out of this situation and quickly, her body and mind was starting to scare her. Kathjina decided that she'd just have to take her chances, she bolted off of Tony grabbed the robe and slammed the door shut an took off running down the hall.

Tony was just coming to when he heard what he thought had been a door slam. He mentally blew it off, and went back to his new reality. Which was he had finally managed to get the woman he loved to see that they were meant to be. He had mated with her for the first time just this last night, and he was sure that she had been in heat too. Tony now had a mate with a child on the way. Life couldn't get any better than it was right now. Unfortunately for Tony he opened his eyes to find that Kathjina wasn't there next to him. He looked about the room in growing desperation only to find no trace of her.

Tony: 'Damn it! Last night...it never happened...I must have been dreaming again...but it felt so real...damn it!'

Tony both frustrated and hurt got up and grabbed his clothes. He then headed into the bathroom, he could only hope that she won't be in it too. The way he was feeling, he didn't need to see her. As he had the night before, he didn't know what he'd do if he did. If he hadn't been so tormented by his thoughts. Tony would have realized that her scent was on his chest as well as a few other places. He would have also noticed that the sheets were very sticky, and that a few red hairs were in the bed as well.

While Tony cursed as he cleaned himself and tried to take care of his arousal. To which he was failing miserably at. He needed to take care of it now or risk everyone looking at him oddly the whole day. Tony felt the water start to get hotter, it felt a lot like her mouth had in his dream. It felt so damn, good he could hardly bare it. Tony closed his eyes and let his mind go back to that dream.

He could feel her mouth on his, the way her skin was dripping with sweat as she moved up and down him. Tony felt his hands move along at a quicker pass, he could feel the build up he was very close. He opened one eye, he didn't know why he just needed to see if she was here or not. As he closed his eye, he heard a voice whisper his name.

He then felt something warm starting to suck, oh kami it felt so real, so good. After a small time he dared open an eye, to his shock he saw two blue eyes looking up at him. Lust and mischief was abound in them, along with a grin.

Tony couldn't say anything, he just watched as she kept sucking him. He tried to make sense of it all, but he found he didn't care. The only thing he knew was it felt real it had to be. Tony lost all control, his hands went to her head making her take all of him in. He could feel his release and felt her swallow ever bit of him.

Tony then pulled out of her mouth and opened his eyes, a sad little grin graced her face and she faded into nothing. Tony cussed loudly, he now knew what had happened. His latest tech seemed to have strange side effects, he had not managed to master it. Tony felt worse than when he was still suffering form his arousal.

Kathjina ran down the hall at top speed, she wasn't sure what the hell was going on. She just knew one thing her body was on fire an she felt a growing need inside. That she didn't understand and had no idea on how to make it stop. To make things worse just a moment ago, she had been hit by this wave of well she didn't know what. She hadn't been able to move she just felt her body go crazy and then it had stopped in one big release.

Kathjina had been so lost in the moment she had not heard herself whisper out a name. A name of someone who would have been very happy to hear it. Right now she just need to find Touya, he always made her feel claimer and he won't mind letting her use his bathroom. Her old teacher was always able to help her when she needed it. She needed to get Tony's scent off her quickly. She wasn't sure if it would, his scent was so heavily on her that it seemed to have a life all it's own. She did not want Jin finding out about her night of sleeping naked on Tony.

Her older brother had a nasty reputation for dismembering males who got too close to her. What Kurama had done to Setto had been kind, while the fox didn't know it. Setto had been given a gift, when it came to his death. Had Jin found out about the snake demon's reasons for entering the tournament. Setto's death would have been drawn out for over a month or more. Regardless of the fox wanting revenge against Setto himself, Jin would have stalked his own claim to killing the snake demon. She was so intent on finding Touya. She didn't notice that her old teacher; was right in front of her until she ran into him knocking him flat.

Kathjina"...owie..sorry Touya...kind a got in hurry. Was ooking for ya."

Touya"Well, you found me little one. Now what do you need"

Kathjina"..I kinda need a small favor, can I use ya bathroom"

Touya"What happened"

Kathjina"...Would it be k, if I told ya later.. I kinda wanta get clean before I run into ya Jin.."

Touya"I understand, I'll get you some clothes from your old room. While you get cleaned up."

The two got up and went their separate ways. Touya to her room to old room to pick up some clothes for her. Kathjina dashed into Touya's room and into his bathroom, locking the door behind her. Tony meanwhile had gotten himself dress and head over to her room. He hoped that, well he wasn't sure but he really needed to get close to her. He couldn't help it, she drove him crazy and at this point he didn't really care anymore. He was going to let happen what was going to happen.

Before his hand reached the door, he was the ice master he was learning to hate, rush past him with what looked to be..his loves clothes. Tony's blood went hot with rage, he could barely contain it. He followed quietly behind as he saw Touya go into his room. He waited at the door and listened hard what he heard drove him to do something really stupid.

Tony heard the voice of the woman he was desperately in love with. He couldn't take it, his mind flashed to so many situations, so many things could be happening. Tony simply snapped, he broke the door in half and stalked into the room. What he found was Touya on his bed in ice blue silk boxers laying on his back. Touya looked up at Tony with raised eye brows, before any words fly Kathjina walked out of the bathroom dry and fully clothed.

Kathjina"...Thankies again for getting me my clothes I...oh Tony...Touya why tis your door broken in half"

Touya"..Jin did that a while ago. He wanted to let me know that breakfast was getting cold."

Kathjina"...okies...thankies again Touya. I'll see ya latter..."

Tony"..._like hell he will_..."

Kathjina"...Bye Touya, come on Tony we have ta go now.. got ta eat breakfast with tem all and then starta negations.."

Kathjina walked over to Tony and took his arm leading him out of the room. Tony let himself be pulled for the most part until they got just a ways past the door. In which he pulled her to him and then pulled her over his shoulder. Kathjina was stunned, confused and embarrassed all at the same time.

While they walked to their destination, she could feel his grip get a bit tighter. When they finally got their, he placed her down then gave her a quick kiss before she could say a word. Tony then lead her into the dinning room, still holding her very closely. Tony then picked her up and sat down at the table with her on his lap.


	7. Negotiations

_Negotiations_

"Alright so wha' exactly is this meeting for?" Kaza asked.

"Simple, Koenma wants ta make a sor' o' alliance wit' ya," Kathjina replied from her position on Tony's lap, "He believes tha' perhaps ya can be of help to him and he to you."

Kakkoii nodded as she listened, "You are right. We require protection from tha Spirit World against our enemies. Plus I believe we can provide Koenma wit' some powerful potions tha' very few have access ta. Does this sound good ta ya?"

Just then the doors to the room opened to admit a rather allustrious demon who marched straight over to Kaza and his wife bowing deeply. Rising he turned towards Kathjina and did the same. Tony could feel the heat enter his cheeks as he watched this. But then the man did something strange. He paused, sniffed the air for a second and then turned towards his lord and lady with a look of curiosity on his face.

"I have served under this house for many years and if I recall correctly," the demon said, "it is not like this family to allow a half-breed demon inside."

"Ya had betta no' be talkin' abou' Kathjina," Kaza warned.

"Of course not my lord. I would never insult the family that way. I am referring to the one who is holding her in his lap."

Kathjina sighed wondering how things could possibly get any worse. And just her luck, at that moment in burst Jin with his ears twitching in anger. At that moment, Kathjina wished that if there was a god for demons that he would come and put her out of her misery.

"Wha's this I hear abou' ya marryin' my lil' sis off ta some demon tha' I've neva' met before?" Jin demanded ignoring Touya's attempts to calm him.

"This is a bad time for this Jin!" Kakkoii sighed.

Tony stared at the angry wind demon in shock. Had he really said what he thought he had said? Was Kathjina really the little sister of Jin? And did this mean that she was the daughter of these demons before him? And what did that guard mean that it was not a normal thing to let a half-breed into the house?

Kathjina could feel the anger rising from Tony's body. Desparately she looked for a way to escape only to find that she had to break free from her companion's grip first. Otherwise there would be no escape.

"I am perfectly capable o' choosin' a mate for my child!" Kaza yelled, "Ya are her brother no' her parent!"

"Tha' don' make a difference!"

Kakkoii broke in, "Don' ya care a' all 'bout wha' happens ta Kathjina, Touya?"

"As her trainer and friend of course I care, however I am not a part of this family and I am actually finding this family dispute rather amusing."

"I don' think tha' I wan' Touya ta be Kat's mate," Kaza interrupted, "In fact, I was considerin' Tony there."

"Don' I have a say in this!" Kathjina cried in frustration.

"He's a half-breed!" Kakkoii chocked.

"What is the problem with 'half-breeds'?" Tony growled throwing Kathjina from his lap so he could stand, "I am very proud of what I am and I do not appreciate your attempts to insult me. Not only that but I am a very powerful. Do not judge me because my mother is human! If you continue to insult my mother this way, I do not care who you are, I will make you pay!"

Kathjina suddenly flew into the air, "Tha's it! I am sick o' ya doin' this! Believe it o' no' I am old enough ta fend for myself! I can choose my own mate and wha' ya are doin' has worn my las' nerve ta it's end!"

With that the firey girl flew out one of the open windows leaving the others to watch in wonder. They had totally forgotten that she had been in the room. Now what were they going to do? As if possessed, Tony flew after her as Touya calmly walked out the door.

"Now wha' are we gonna do?" Kaza asked no one in particular.


	8. Ticked Off Brothers and Mating

Jin was in raged, he couldn't barely beleve his parents were his parents. He was filled with hate for them at the moment, an was barely able to keep himself from turning around and going back to beat them both bloodly. Even if they were his parents, he would beat them both to death if she was hurt or worse.

Jin however had more important things to be doing, his's little sister's demonic aura was no where with in range. Jin felt fear well up in his chest, Kathjina had not been thinking straight when she had taken off.

She could be hurt or in trouble, Jin was desprate to find her if she was hurt...both of his parents were going to pay. They were the reason she had taken off and could be laying somewhere hurt. Them an their stupid attempt to marry her off, thus taking her away from him Jin couldn't tolertate that. He had been the one to show her with Touya how to fight. To keep her safe, when he wasn't able too.

Flash Back to castle...

Jin: "Nowa done it! Ook whata eah made her do! Yeaha both in yera stupid attempts to marry her off! Whya gota keep pushing her to do somethin she don't needed doing! She's appy tas she tis, not as some demons mate!"

Kaza: "Jin yeah no her father! Yea her brother, youa will no be talking tat way ta me or ya mother! Kathjina tis ore tan old enough ta bea mated, tis fact she's ell over ta normal age! Shea needs ta find a mate, ta take care of her, protect her.."

Jin: "Shea no needs a mate! I taught hera ta protect herself so di Touya! My sis, don't need any mate ta protect her! Whata she eeds tis hera rents ta stopa tying ta marrya hera off!"

Karrioka: "Doa ya wanta her ta bea alone hera holea life Jin!"

Jin: "Whata I wanta tis for her ta be in my life! Nota someones plaything, unhappy whicha is whata ya both area pushing hera inta!"

end flash back...

Jin encreased his speed, he was in raged and scarried so help him if anything happend to his little sis. There was going to be hell to pay, an anyone dumb enough to get in his way was dead. Out of no where a large demon brid, an Jin colided both were stuned for a time. It was the brid demon who recovered first and took a swipe at Jin, who in turn showed the demon brid just why he was a wind master.

Touya had been flying for not too long as he came over a large field of tall grass. He felt the aura he had been looking for, he also heard a bit of soft crying. Touya came up behind her and rapped his arms around the small woman crying.

Touya: "_chiisa, _why do you cry?"

Kathjina: "...I dona understanda why theya all treat me ike a babe. Da, Ma, Jin, an I'm confusseda by ow Tony's beena acting. I'a don't understanda whya feels so confusseda when I'a looka at him. Tis ike eing rappeda up ina warma place an I eel so nice when he touches me.."

Touya: "Your parents, are just being them. As for Jin, he fears losing you in his life. Tony, is a good man he's not meant to hurt you _chiisa. _ He's just very confussed himself, you are a very special to him an it scares him."

Kathjina: "...Da an Ma nver isten ta me. Jin's beena my hole orld ince I twas little one. I justa wanta tings ta nota bea soa confussing.."

As Touya, held his student he felt two very powerful demonic auras closing in fast. He knew who they were an if they meet up now, all they would do is cause his chiisa more pain. Touya whispered softly to chiisa an took off to stop Jin from making a huge mistake. Tony encreased his speed, he felt her near by in the tall grass. For the first time in his life, as Tony landed near by her he felt very unsure about how to aproch her.

Kathjina: "...hia Tony..."

Tony: "...hi.."

As Tony walked over to her, he heard a very soft mumble an smiled. Tony put his arms around her and held on for dear life. A strong warm wind, blew around them an the grass danced about. Tony had never felt so alive in his life he had never felt so damn good. Kathjina now understood why people kept yacking about matting.

Jin was suprised to see Touya, coming at him so quickly. When Jin had felt Kathjina's aura was in the opossite direction. Jin looked at his shanobi partner with ears a wiggling, he knew something was up for Touya had a very odd look on his face.

Jin was about to ask the ice master why he was here when Kathjina as in the other direction. When Jin felt a powerful aura closing in on his baby sis, it was that Tony guy. Jin's eyes narrowed an his ki rose up, he was about to take off when Touya got in his way.

Jin: "Geta outa ta of me way Touya! Hat Astard tis near ba my sis, I'll nota ba having ya standing in me way!"

Touya: "Jin, I'm not letting you make _chiisa_ hate you. Now turn your self around an leave her be for now.

Jin: "Whata acking bout! Hat astard tis tha one who's ta blame for tis along ith them baka's ho call them seves me rents! Ta drove hera off, makin hera tink she twas going ta geta marraied off!"

Touya: "Jin. Think, chiisa did not just storm off because your parents an Tony were trying to force her into a matting. Chiisa is a strong young woman, she was sick all of you treating her like a baby. She can make her own disions about matting an her life."

Jin: "Touya. Re oua laming me for tis? Chiisa tis my little sis, you hada etter ba taking tat ack now!"

Touya: "I'm not laying **_you with sole blame for this Jin_**. I'm trying to keep you from doing something that Chiisa will never forgive you for! She is a grown woman, an can more than make her own choices. As for Tony, he is not a monster laying in wait to take Chiisa from you. Jin, you don't even know him or anything about him. How can you judge him without any knowledge of him?"

Jin: "..INe! I'll ba ff ta see tha toddler bout him. Fter I check ta on Chiisa! Shea took off nota tinking, she coulda ba in trouble tor worse!"

Touya: "Jin, I'm asking you not to do that. Chiisa, will not forgive you if you do please, just let her be for now."

Jin: "I no seea hy I sould ba doin sa. Chiisa, tis my sis tis my ob ta maka sur shea tis k. If hat astard tis urting hera, I'll bea aking ima ish he ever beena orn. Ow getta outa my ay Touya!"

Touya:"Chiisa, is not beeing hurt. What is happening is something;that's been building up since she meet Tony. Jin, please just let her be right now, this is a priavte moment for her an him. You of all demons should know how it feels to have someone walk in on you during your first time."

Jin: "HAT! Ya tellin me tat he's, uching me little sis! He's matting ith her, hat astard is marking me sis! I'll nota leta him taka her from me!"

Jin took off faster than he had ever done before, his rage was full blown. He was closely followed by Touya who hoped that his firend would stop before he did something he would regert. Jin's only thoughts were dark an many, he would not lose his sister to anyone. As Jin came upon the tall grass he heard a voice on the wind.

".. Leas, don't top, don't top, eels sooo goood...my mate...love ya.."

As the voice died down, Jin could feel the massive relase of ki an smell the heavy sents of the after effects of matting. Jin felt his blood run cold, she was lost to him now. 'No! I do nota care hat tha laws say. I'll geta her ack.' Touya looked at his firend an shoke his head, perhaps now he would finally listen to him about seeing Yuskues toddler boss.

Jin: "Come ona Touya. Wea havea toddler ta bea seeing...ana he hada etter bea seeinga us ora he's a goinga ta bea ishing hea tawas never beena borna."

Touya:"I'm sure he will see us."

The two of them took off, Jin with murderous thoughts in his mind an Touya with how best to keep things from rerupting into a war. Tony rapped his arms around Kathjina pulling her into his chest an rapped them both in a blanket. It was then that Tony heard a noise, things were to violent to be staying here. Tony used the wind to pick them both up, it was time to head home anyway.


End file.
